Asami's Secret
by Chemistry God
Summary: Modern Korrasami AU! One Shot. Korra and Bolin go to an Asami's Secret fashion show because Mako scored some front row tickets. Bolin takes her as an early birthday present. Chaos, and maybe even a bud of romance, ensues once Asami's heel breaks, and falls right onto Korra. Cover image by Artipelago on Deviant Art.


I stared at the clock, knee bouncing with nervous energy. The seconds seemed like hours. Excitement slowly started to pound through my veins. Three minutes until my shift ended, three minutes until I was home free. I tuck a strand of stray brown hair behind my ear. My ponytail was starting to fall out, I noticed vaguely. I willed for the hands of the clock to move faster, but they seemed to be content being stuck at 5:57 P.M. One of my coworkers nudged me. I blinked out of my thoughts and glanced over to Opal.

"Almost time, huh?" She smiled.

My stomach almost did a summersault. "Hell yeah," I respond giddily, like a schoolgirl.

The minute hand managed to move. 5:58 P.M. "I can't believe Bo managed to get tickets!"

"Mako pulled some strings," I admitted. "He's awesome like that."

"You can go early, if you want," Opal said, wiping down the counter.

We worked at a diner together. It was a small joint, on a corner of a busy street in Republic City. She had talked to her mom, who owned the the place, about me working there. I applied and earned the job. It was nice gig. The pay was alright, nothing lucrative, but the community surrounding Zhaofu's employment. Opal's entire family worked at the place. They were immigrants into Republic City after the Earth Queen was assassinated. Chaos erupted, so they fled to Republic City that was known for its stability. Opal's father worked as an engineer that helped Future Industries improve the infrastructure of the city. He was the only one that didn't work at the diner. Opal's siblings, even her adopted sibling, worked at the diner. Trying to make money to pay the bills. Trying to make it in the big city. And so far, it was working. Income flowed steadily through the small diner. For me, it was enough to pay the bills. Next shift was going to go to Huan, Wing, and Wei. The diner closes at midnight, and then Bataar Jr. and Suyin take the morning shift, then it was Opal and I, and so on and so forth. There were others who worked at the Zhaofu diner, but they weren't part of the family.

Kuvira was the manager for tonight, and she was in the back making a phone call. I really liked Kuvira. She was ambitious, determined, trustworthy. And, when an idiotic customer came into the shop all high and mighty, she shot him down. Kuvira and I were starting to be the best of friends. She was totally badass, and she had a tribal, warrior, tattoo sleeve. She was in the Earth Kingdom military until the chaos ensued. She ran with the family that took care of her.

I shook my head. "No way, we're in this together."

Her and I started to clean the rest of the diner, preparing for the next wave of workers to come in. Rush hour was going to happen in the next fifteen minutes. 6:15 was the classic dinner rush. I wanted to get out of the diner as soon as I could, but I didn't want to leave Opal to end the shift.

The seconds ticked by. 5:59 P.M. Kuvira walked out of the back room, and rolled her shoulders. Upon seeing me, she gave a wink. I winked back.

"You excited for tonight?" Kuvira asked, a smirk curling on her face.

I was almost trembling with excitement now. "Oh yeah, definitely! Shame you can't make it."

"What can I say?" Kuvira laughed. "I'm busy with the boxing thing."

"But you're missing out on half-naked models! Hot models!" I respond. "Did I mention they're almost naked?"

Kuvira snorted. "You're just whipped for that one model."

I could feel a blush tinting my cheeks. "So? You talk about Asami Sato too."

Kuvira clicked her tongue. "Not as much as you."

"Alright, alright you two!" Opal said, a playful tone tinting her voice "Honestly, keep your gay feelings to yourselves."

"Bi," Kuvira corrected.

"Yeah, what she said," I agreed, jabbing a thumb toward Kuvira.

Kuvira crossed her arms, a teasing glint in her eye. "Besides, Opal, if I have to hear one more time about how much you are crushing on Bolin, I will pull my hair out and stuff it in your mouth."

"Hey!" Opal exclaimed, turning red as a tomato. "It's not like that."

Kuvira and I made eye-contact, then start laughing. "It is _definitely_ like that," I snickered.

"You practically make heart eyes every time you see the poor kid," Kuvira added on. We high fived.

"You might as well confess," I grinned.

Opal rubbed her bicep, her self-consciousness showing. "Maybe after tonight."

Kuvira snorted. "Right after he sees all those hot models?"

I grabbed my draw-string bag, and slung it over my shoulders. 6:02 P.M. I was home free. I sprung up. "I gotta dash. I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

"Have fun, but not too much fun," Kuvira winked.

I laughed. "Oh, I'll be having all the fun."

"Bye Korra," Opal called after me as I left the diner.

A bell rang out, signalling my exit. I waved at the two through the window of the diner. They waved back. I turned around, taking a deep breath of air. My legs were itching to run. I wanted to run to my apartment as soon as I could, and change into something other than tattered jeans and a filthy, grease-stained, white t-shirt. My blue converse were starting to look less blue, and more like a green from all the spilt oil and grease. I pulled my hair out of the ponytail and shook my hair, relishing the sensation of freedom.

I took off sprinting down the street. Pedestrians scrambled to avoid being run over me. I breathed half-apologies and kept running. I turned right and kept running down the block. I crossed the street and jumped over a red sports car that grinded to a stop. The driver shouted obscenities at me, but I didn't care. I kept running, a joyful smile on my face. I ran down another block, my lungs starting to burn like a fire. I slowed my run, but pushed through the lactic acid building in my thighs and calves. I turned, and the apartment complex was right in front of me.

I opened the door of the complex with a key. I almost slammed the door open on accident. I didn't take the elevator like I usually do. My small apartment was located on the fifth floor. I ran up the stairs. When I reached the top of the stairs, I was out of breath and almost passed out.

I went through my keys, trying to find which one would unlock the door to my place. Finding the key, I unlocked the door and stumbled inside. I kicked my shoes off, and started taking my clothes. I needed a shower. I knew I smelt like diner food, and although the smell was a good one, I didn't want to smell like a walking cheeseburger. Especially in front of hot models. After tossing my boyshorts to the ground, I stepped into the small shower and turned the water on. It was icy cold, then it warmed to a suitable temperature. I poured a medium sized amount of _Old Spice_ shampoo into my hands. I scrubbed my hair, trying to remove any lingering Zhaofu scent. I cleansed my body, using the same brand but a different product. I smelt cool, edgy, and a little masculine.

I stepped out of the shower and patted my body dry. I bolted to my bedroom, trying to avoid the coldness seeping into my bones. I found a sports bra, and a clean pair of underwear. Dirty clothes were piled in a corner of my room. I kept forgetting to do the laundry. I had been crazy busy with college, work, and working out.

I rummaged through my drawers and found a pair of khaki pants. They were jogger pants, and fashionable. I had bought the pair when Kuvira, Opal, and I went out shopping. I slid into the pant legs. I found a white t-shirt, with a floral, but not girly, design on the front. I stuck my arms through the shirt, and pulled my head through. My damp hair clung to my neck. Rolling the sleeves of my shirt up, I walked to the bathroom. Had to be sure to show of these muscles. I didn't work out for nothing.

I began blow drying my hair, and brushing my teeth at the same time. It was quite the juggling act. The smell of burning hair filled the room so I knew right away that my hair was dry. I spit into the sink, setting my toothbrush down. My hand reached for the comb, but in my shaking excitement, I dropped it. It landed on my foot. Jumping up, I cradled my injured toes. I swore at least three times, a combination of 'fuck', 'bitchshit', and 'mother fucker'.

Soon, the blue brush was back into my hands. I brushed through my hair, trying to ignore the sting of pain that happened every time I encountered a snarl. I decided to put a little bit of makeup on. Not too much, just a little eyeliner and mascara. There was no need to go overboard. I found my favorite necklace, a silver crescent shaped-moon. It was a tight necklace, and it clung to my tan neck. I had some arm bands, and I put one on. I slung a small chain from the front pocket of my joggers to the back pocket. These particular joggers were a score. Hardly any of them had pockets! Especially girl pants. Girl pants, much to my distaste, never had any damn pockets! I put on a classy watch, just to complete the look. I had to look as queer as possible. You know, to get the ladies.

I rolled my shoulders, trying to relieve some of the tension building up. Tonight, thanks to Mako's connections, I was going with Bolin to a "Asami's Secret" fashion show, if it could be even called that. It was really just a bunch of hot women, in perfect toned bodies, parading around mostly naked down a cat walk. Asami Sato, founder of the company, was also a model. She was smart, talented, beautiful, stunning, my dream girl, had the perfect body... I wiped the drool that was starting to form on the edge of my lips. She was by far my favorite model. And my ultimate girl crush. Even though there was hardly a chance that we would meet in person, at least Asami was known to be into girls. That meant I had a chance. After all, I was meeting her tonight. Well, maybe not meeting her. Just seeing her. But still!

I left the bathroom and I grabbed the SnapBack on the top of my drawer. I put it on backwards. I grabbed my worn denim jacket, and put it on. I was sure I wasn't going to be cold, but it was better to be safe than sorry. From the mini fridge, I took a bottle of water. I was bound to die of thirst without it.

I slipped on my kicks. They were _Nike_ high tops, and I saved up a long time just to buy the pair. I left my apartment, making sure to lock the door behind me. I took the elevator this time, not wanting to ruin my hair or sweat like a pig, like I normally did. Bolin was waiting in the lobby, and he gave an enthusiastic wave. In his hand, were two tickets. The two tickets that would bring him and I to one of the best times of our lives.

I rushed over to embrace him. His strong arms wrapped around me, and he twirled around. He put me down, a smile on his face. I grumbled and snatched my SnapBack from the ground. I dusted it off, a little dramatically so Bolin would feel bad, and returned it to its rightful place on my head.

"You look great!" Bolin exclaims.

I looked him over. He was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, which, I had never seen him wear before. I immediately became suspicious. Opal many times had mentioned her attraction to men who wore skinny jeans. I raised a skeptical eyebrow. His shirt was loose, which was a good contrast with his almost skin tight pants. "Nice pants, Bo."

Bolin blushed and scratched the back of his head. "They don't look too tight, do they?"

I shook my head. "Nope, your package is clearly defined, if that's what you were going for."

"Oh Spirits," Bolin muttered, looking utterly embarrassed. He almost bounced back right away. "Anyway! Let's go!"

I glanced at my watch. It was already 6:35, and the show started at 7:00. We had to make a move on! I followed Bolin into his rusty, green, old, chevette. He took the driver's side and I took shotgun. He started the car, and it purred to life. We snapped our seat belts and he started driving.

"You do look good in those pants," I told him.

"Thanks, I wasn't too sure."

"I'm sure Opal will like them very much," I added, with a smug smirk plastered on my face.

Bolin stared straight ahead, trying to avoid looking at me. "I don't know what you're talking about."

I snorted. "Yeah, right."

"Kuvira is starting to wear off on you," He noted. "Only she snorts like that."

I shrugged. "Her and I are close." I uncapped my water bottle and took a gulp.

Although he didn't turn to look at me, his eyes intently focused on the road in front of him, he wiggled his eyebrows. "Close huh? She's pretty hot. And you're type."

Water came out of my nose, burning my nasal passages. I started to cough, which only made him start to laugh more. "Fuck off," I grunted.

"So are you and her a thing?"

"No," I said as bluntly as I could. "We agreed to be friends. She's amazing, and you're right, she's _totally_ attractive, but we friendzoned each other."

"That kind of sucks, I was rooting for you two," Bolin admitted.

I shrugged. "I do not think there was any romantic feelings between us. We admired each other's...aesthetic? If that's the right word for it. And I have a feeling she has a thing for her trainer."

"Really?" Bolin asked. "I think she's crushing on Junior."

"What! No way!"

"Way," Bolin responded, with a cool tone to his voice. "I see it."

"He's way too beta for her!"

"Love works in strange ways."

"Speaking of love," I said, crossing my legs. "You and Opal? When is it going to happen?"

Bolin sighed in resignation. "Soon. I'm figuring out how to ask her out."

"Good. So, now that you have a pretty secure love life. How's work?"

He put his foot on the breaks, and the car groaned to a stop. "It's going good. Rescued a dog the other day that has eyes just like yours."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. I want you to meet her. Her name's Naga. Came from a real bad house," Bolin told me.

"I want to meet her for sure!" I exclaimed.

He took a turn, leaving the highway. He got off at the Probending Arena and found a parking spot. Asami's Secret rented the venue. It was the only place big enough to hold the rambunctious crowds. We walked into the stadium, and two guards scanned our tickets after doing a body scan. Bolin seemed to know where he was going, so I let him take the lead.

He led us closer and closer to the catwalk. I grew confused. "Bo," I said.

"Yeah?"

"These tickets aren't front row, are they?"

"They definitely are," Bolin said. "Happy early birthday."

"Bolin my birthday is in six months!"

"Whatever," Bolin smiled. "These are the tickets Mako managed to snag. Bring it up to him if you have a problem with it."

"I certainly don't have a problem being almost an arm's length distance from the most attractive women in the world. I hoped it didn't cost him too much, though."

"It didn't," He reassured me. "He knows a lot of guys. Comes from living on the streets. You know people. And he knew you wanted to go to this since, like, forever. A guy owed him a couple of favors, and he cashed them out for these tickets."

"That's quite the score. I'll have to hug him when I see him next."

"He'd like that."

We took our seats next to the catwalk. We sat right next to the catwalk. All I had to do was extend my arm to touch the walking goddesses that were going to strut across the stage.

"Shit!" I said, hands flying to my pockets. "I forgot my phone."

"I brought mine," Bolin said with a grin, flipping his smartphone out.

"Could you be a bro and record Asami Sato coming on the catwalk?"

"It would be my pleasure."

"Then just text me the video."

"Duh."

The lights dimmed, and red, purple, and pink lights turned to the catwalk. The crowd grew quiet. Then, a voice echoed through the stadium.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I welcome you all to the Asami's Secret annual fashion show. These young women are very excited to show you all what they can do. Please, enjoy the show."

The crowd erupted into hoots and hollers, along with some fierce clapping. I sat at the edge of my seat, gripping the sides of it. Bolin looked over to me, a twinkle in his eye. Boy, did I sure owe both of those brothers.

The first model strutted onto the stage. She was clad in a bright pink bra and bikini. Her stomach was flat, toned. The bra was a pushup. I swallowed. This was going to be a great night. The next model followed the first. This woman was dark skinned, in an athletic panty, and a sports bra. Her abdominal muscles rippled with every step she took. I put my pinkies into my mouth, and did one of those obnoxious whistles. More and more models came out, one by one, each in a different kind of lingerie. Their butts were beyond perfection, their curves, almost divine. They came out in different colors of the rainbow. Some wore white, others adorned black. Some even sported grey lace. I whistled again, and one of the models turned her head to look at me. She was a redhead, a fake one, but her hair looked like living flame. She gave me a wink, and blew a kiss. I almost crumpled into my chair. Bolin nudged me knowingly.

The models disappeared back into the place where they came. Heaven, probably. That's where they came from. The next wave of models wore wings. I thought it was a little obnoxious but it suited the theme. They definitely looked like angels. And I would definitely let them bless me. At this point I was starting to sweat. And, I was a little aroused. Just...a little.

The next cycle of models went through, and for a brief moment there was nobody on the catwalk. The crowd grew quiet from all of its clapping and noise. I tensed with excitement. This was the moment I had been waiting for.

Asami Sato, the hottest of all the women on earth, stepped out on stage. She was in a lacy black bra, and matching black panties. She wore stockings that were connected to the panties. Her stomach was taut, her legs firm from the at _least_ six inch heels she was wearing. The heels were so thin, almost as thin as my index finger. I paid no attention to the flimsy looking heels. I drank up Asami Sato in all of her glory. Bolin whipped out his phone and started recording.

She wore little makeup, unlike the other models. She was a natural beauty. Her purple eyeshadow highlighted her beautiful, spring green eyes. She adorned ruby red lipstick, and her glorious black mane of hair was curled to perfection. It tumbled past her delicate shoulders. I had never been so star struck in my life. Her push up bra was perfect, not too much, and not too little. If I wasn't in heaven before, I sure as hell was then. The crowd started to go wild as Asami began to walk down stage. I shamelessly started to go a little crazy. The walking goddess was only ten feet from me, and coming even closer.

She stopped, five feet away from where Bolin and I were standing. She blew kisses out to the female members of the crowd. Asami had dated men before, but that was a thing of the past. She was out as a proud gay woman. She admitted to never truly feeling attracted to men, only women. Thousands, maybe millions, of women across the world rejoiced. Millions of men were heartbroken.

She began walking again, and then something began to go terribly wrong. She wobbled a little bit, and I didn't think she was one to lose balance. She quickly regained her balance, and her poise. We made eye contact as she began to walk anew, and she flashed me a beautiful, sparkling smile. My heart stopped in my chest. She was literally a foot away from me. Then, she wobbled again. She tried to turn around, to save herself from falling. And then, there was an audible snap over the music.

Asami Sato's heel snapped. Broke in half. She lost balance, and tumbled off the catwalk.

She fell right onto me.

Bolin caught it on camera. On video!

It wasn't sexy in the least, like one think it would be. She weighed a lot more than she looked. Or maybe it was just how she fell down from the three-foot height of the catwalk. She landed on top of me, and our heads clunked together. Or maybe her elbows hit my forehead? I don't know. Everything was a blur. My chair collapsed from underneath both of our weights. My hands were on her breasts, and she was practically draped all over me.

The crowd gasped. Asami groaned in pain. So did I. I looked up at her. Her green eyes were wide. They were beautiful. Really, really beautiful. Her face flushed, and I could feel mine start to grow warm as well.

"Oh my Spirits," She stammered, trying to get off of me. She failed, and fell back right onto me. This time, her hands fell onto my chest. "I am so sorry!"

"Are you okay?" I asked, trying to sit up.

Bolin helped Asami up off of me. He was trying hard not to smile. He had caught everything on camera. There was going to be a story to be told after this. And, if he hadn't recorded it, nobody would have believed us!

Asami brushed herself off and readjusted her bra. I tried not to stare. But it was really hard. She was just...so desirable.

"I am okay, thanks to you," Asami smiled. It was soft, genuine. My stomach turned to mush, and my heart did flips. "I would have broken something for sure if you hadn't been there to ah…"

"Catch you?" I offered.

She laughed, and flipped her hair. Her entire body seemed to sparkle with some sort of divine light. Damn, was I ever whipped! Or maybe, it was the throbbing that was starting to plague my head. I rubbed my forehead and groaned.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry. Are you okay?" Asami said, reaching for my hand. "Your head took quite the hit."

My lungs felt like they were on fire. My head spun. It ached! I could feel my nose start to run. It was going to bleed for sure. And then, without any warning, I passed out.

* * *

I woke up in a hospital bed. At my side was Bolin, and when I looked over to the other side, Asami, who wore a concerned expression. I groaned as I blinked awake. The light was blinding almost. I was shocked to see Asami in the same room as I was. What had happened? I turned my gaze to Bolin for an explanation.

"Miss Sato over here decided to fall on you," Bolin smirked.

It all came flooding back to me. The warmth of her body on mine, the way her hands...I shook my head, groaning again.

"And she decided to see if I was okay?"

"She's the one who snatched the phone out of my hand and called the ambulance after you passed out."

Asami looked a little indignant, then she relaxed. She looked at me. "Of course I did, it was all my fault. I knew those shoes were a menace."

Bolin looked down to the aforementioned phone. "I gotta take this guys, be right back." He said, leaving the room.

A doctor came in where Bolin left. "You have a pretty nasty concussion, Miss...uh…"

"My last name is hard to pronounce, you can just call me Korra," I said.

"Miss Korra," The doctor said. "You have a concussion and treatment will include…"

I stopped listening to him, I couldn't really pay attention, even if I tried. _The_ Asami Sato was in my hospital room. We made eye contact, and I gave her a wink. Her eyebrows shot up and she turned a scarlet red, almost the same color as her lipstick.

"...You got all of that?" The doctor asked.

This wasn't the first time I have had a concussion. I knew the drill. "Yep. Thanks doc. I'll take it easy for a while."

"Good to hear. I'll be back in to give you your discharge papers."

"Did you even listen to anything he had to say?" Asami asked.

I chuckled a little. "No."

"I feel so awful! I didn't mean for this to happen. I'll pay for your bills for sure, I just am glad you're okay."

I lifted a hand up. "No need to do that."

"Seriously," She protested. "I could have really hurt you. More than I actually did."

"Miss Sato," I said.

"You can call me Asami."

"Asami," I started again. "It's okay. Accidents happen."

"You have to let me do it."

"No, I really don't," I said with a smug expression.

"Literally any other human being would be ecstatic to have their medical bills paid for, why are you fighting it so much?"

"Well, Asami," I murmured. "You didn't do anything wrong. It was a mistake."

"But still..."

We grew silent for a moment.

"You looked really good out there today," I said.

She beamed. Pride radiated off of her body in waves. "Thank you. You aren't so bad yourself."

I did my trademark side grin. "Thanks. you really didn't have to stay. I'm sure you have Asami business to attend to."

"I'm my own boss, and my advisers can handle my workload if may be. If I didn't want to be here, I wouldn't be. But I owed this much to you."

"Well, thanks."

"Are you still not going to let me pay your bills?" Asami asked.

"Stubborn, aren't you?"

Asami smiled. "Just a little."

"Me too, though, so don't worry."

"I can tell," She said, tucking a strand of black hair behind her ear. "Is there anything I can do to make it up for you?"

My heart lurched. It pounded so hard it made my head hurt again. I slunked back into the hospital bed, moaning. "Sorry, give me a second. Just had a slight heart attack at the fact Asami Sato offered to make something up to me."

"You're awfully flirty. A woman like you must have a girlfriend, or at least dozens of girls lining up to date you."

I had to resist the urge to burst out into laughter. "Nope, I'm single as can be."

Asami bit her lip. "No prospective girlfriends?"

"None. Question, though. How'd you know I was into girls?"

Asami seemed rather pleased with herself. "Well, I stereotyped your appearance just a little. And who goes to a fashion show with a guy friend? And, it was a lot of wishful thinking too. Did I assume correctly?"

I nodded. "I do have an appreciation for the female half of our species."

"Well, now that's cleared out of the way…" Asami leaned in over the bedside. "Maybe I can treat you to dinner?"

I started to blush profusely, I might as well have been a tomato. I thought I was going to explode when she leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"S-sounds great!"

"I'll give you my phone number-"

"Actually, I don't have my phone on me. Can I put mine into yours?"

"Sure," She responded, handing me her phone.

I put my digits into her phone number. "Do you promise to call me?"

"Do you your promise to answer when I do?"

"Yes," I said without hesitation.

"Then, yes. I'll call you once you get out of here. And then once your head is cleared up, I'll take you out. Anywhere you want."

"Sounds perfect," I smiled.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Hey everybody I hoped you enjoyed that one shot! This was the poll winner on my profile. Please review and favorite. Be sure to check out my other stories! :D ~Chemistry God_**

 ** _P.S Asami as a model? Yes please!_**


End file.
